brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
10219 Maersk Container Train
|Ages = 14+ |Released = April 1, 2011 |Theme = Exclusives|Theme2 = Trains Maersk }} 10219 Maersk Container Train is an Exclusives Maersk Trains set that was released in 2011. It contains 1234 pieces to construct a Diesel Cargo Train and two Maersk container wagons with three containers and a lorry to transport them on. This is a follow up to the re-release of the Maersk container ship. It was designed by Pierre Normandin. The set was released world wide except for South Korea, on April 1, 2011. Description Engine: The main part of the train is a large blue non-motorized diesel-electric engine in the front. It is grey, blue, and white colour, and has the Maersk logo on both sides. It also has vents and other detailing on the roof and around it. The diesel engine is similar to the in the 10133 Burlington Northern Santa Fe (BNSF) Locomotive. The sides can be opened up which reveals a highly detailed diesel/electric power engine. The back side has two signs that have the set number printed on them. The front (cab area) has a Maersk logo printed on it. Intermodals: The set also comes with two intermodal train cars. They are, like the engine, blue, grey and white coloured. In the middle, there is a small space for the container to fit into. The containers can fit on the cars on the sides, double stacked or put on side ways from each other. One of the side pieces on the space for the container has Maersk written on it along with the logo. The cars can be added on to the engine by using the magnetic couplings on the front and back. Truck: The truck is grey, blue and white coloured, just like the other vehicles, which are the colours of the Maersk company. The truck itself has a cab in the front, along with mirrors and a small side way to get in. It has the logo on the roof of the cab. In the back is a way to connect the trailer to the truck. The trailer has a large space to store the container. Minifigures: There are three minifigures that come with the set. They have dark blue legs and torsos, and orange work vests. They also have blue hard hats. The first of them has a smiley face, second has a smiley face with glasses, and the third has a bearded face. One of the workers also comes with a spanner. Containers: The set comes with three large Maersk containers. The first two are large and grey coloured. The third is white coloured with refrigeration detailing, such as gauges and control panels. All three of them have two opening doors in the back and Maersk written on the sides, along with the logo. Notes * This is the first Maersk train set. * This is the sixth Maersk-themed set. * The minifigure's torsos are exclusive to this set. * The Locomotive is based on Norfolk Southern SD40-2 3329 which was painted in Maersk colors for a time, however the locomotive in the set itself has been scaled down to a GP40-2. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 10219 box art.png AboveMCT.png 10219angled.png 10219locomotiverear.png 10219 Maersk Train 2.jpg 10219engine.png 10219emptyflattruck.png 10219 Maersk Train 3.jpg 10219 Maersk Train 7.jpg 10219TruckwithTrailer.png 10219securityvehicle.png Traincovers.png 10219profile.png 10219angledprofile.png 2011-0634.jpg|Photo of the driver with the truck and one of the containers. More photos of the set at: http://www.fdbk.su/maersk 2011-0628.jpg|Set's three minifigures. 2011-0631.jpg|The engine (more photos of the set at: http://www.fdbk.su/maersk ) Sources * Eurobricks forum * Flickr.com (Box art) * Flickr.com (Set art) External links Category:Trains Category:10000 sets Category:2011 sets Category:Maersk Category:Exclusives Category:Articles in need of expansion